Camula
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force | appears_in_nds = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller | appears_in_psp = * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 | appears_in_ps2 = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force Evolution | anime_deck = Vampire | gx02_deck = Immortal Ones | gx03_deck = * Immortal Lady * Eternal Banquet | gx06_deck = | gender = Nữ | organization = Seven Stars Assassins | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Camula là một vampire, thành viên thứ hai của Seven Stars Assassins. Cô ấy rất nghiêm túc khi nói về việc Duel sẽ cho cô ấy hi vọng để hồi sinh chủng tộc của mình khỏi sự hủy diệt của những con người Thời Trung cổ. Tạo hình Ngoại hình Camula's design incorporates a wide range of expressions. Depicted here is the Shadow Rider in full regalia from front, side and rear alongside views of her head from different angles.]] Camula's character design was overseen by Kenichi Hara. Her usual outfit consists of a long dress, displaying her cleavage with long slits revealing the side of her legs, straps crossing her arms just below her shoulders attached to a cape and bat broaches below her cleavage and above the slits, gold armbands and bracelets on both arms and heeled shoes with laces continuing up her shins. She has long straight green waist length hair with 1 large curl above her forehead. She wears her own exclusive Shadow Rider Duel Disk that's Monster Card Zones are in the shape of bat's wings, on her left arm. Từ Nguyên Her name comes from Carmilla, a vampire story that predates Bram Stoker's Dracula. It was first published in 1872, printed in a magazine called Dark Blue. Tiểu sử Centuries ago in Middle Age Europe, Camula was a member of the proud vampire race that lived in isolation from humanity, but seeing how humans see them as monsters, they were exterminated by them. Camula had managed to survive until the present day by sealing herself inside a coffin. She awoke much later when Kagemaru uncovered it and invited her to join the Shadow Riders. She captures the souls of her opponents following their losses within dolls to fuel her cause and uses the Shadow Charm choker around her neck to bet the souls of others in conjunction with the Shadow Game-exclusive "Illusion Gate", a powerful card that requires her to give a soul to the Sacred Beasts, to ensure victory. Using the souls that she captures, she will resurrect her vampire brethren, and take their revenge on the humans that feared and despised them. She manages to obtain the keys from Vellian Crowler and Zane Truesdale. While the latter had proved to be a far more challenging opponent, the threat of taking his brother's soul caused him to surrender and lose. Though she was only interested in obtaining a doll of Zane, she Duels Jaden Yuki. However, her Shadow Charm's power is negated by the completed item that Jaden possesses. Out of over self-confidence, Camula places her own soul on the line (In the Japanese version, she does not have a choice because the card was already activated) and it is dragged into the "Gate" after she loses, leaving her body an empty husk which crumbles into dust. Bộ bài Camula dùng Bộ bài "Vampire", với khả năng kiểm soát sân đấu bằng các quái thú có khả năng tư-tìm kiếm lẫn nhau. Duels Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters